Talk:Night 6 (FNaF2)/@comment-5689653-20141115074044
This theory is moot at this point; too many factors go completely against it. QUESTION: Why, when talking about the missing suit, does Phone Guy reference two separate events? '' Someone used one of the suits. We had a spare in the back, a yellow one, the one used in...'' Disregarding a minor redundancy slip-up on Scott's part while voicing this little clip, this explicitly talks about two separate events, one of which possibly being the Missing Children Incident. Someone used the Golden Freddy suit for this event that supposedly closed down the Pizzaria, and the animatronics no longer act right afterward. It is quite easy to assume that this is when the murders happened, because it's assumed the kids got stuffed into the suits, and that this could be the cause of the suits acting up. HOWEVER, the Missing Children Incident newspaper clippings explicitly talk about the total of five missing children missing, two of which happened on June 26th, with the suspect caught on June 27th, considerably earlier than the 6th Night's November 13th. So the murders couldn't have taken place during the time you are playing FNAF 2. The first and second clippings refer to the event and its timing. The third refers to the children inside the suits, oozing bodily fliuds out of the suits. The fourth refers to the eventual closing of the location by the current year's end. This is too far from the week of the Bite to be coincident with its happening, timing-wise. Because the Missing Children Incident is what closed Fredbear's Family Diner. On Night 2 of FNAF 2, Phone Guy says that they attempted to retrofit the older models with the new technology, but they gave up due to ugliness and smell. The smells they would have would be quite bad with dead children rammed into them, and they'd been described as having quite bad odor before by the newspaper. This is further supported by the fact that the old models in FNAF 1 don't have the ability of facial recognition (if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person), as it was likely never gotten to. On Night 1, said new technology of the updated models is stated to include the connection to a database of known predators, something especially useful if you had previous experiences with situations where that'd be useful. He also explicitly tells Jeremy to ignore anything he may have heard about the old location, and that some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. On Night 3, Phone Guy reassures Jeremy that the local stories are just people trying to make a quick buck, referring to it as rumor and speculation. '-----' Problems with this theory: -The old location not being referred to as Fredbear's Family Diner in the incident reports. -If the murders aren't what is going on in FNAF 2, then what is the suit getting used for this time? -Why would they keep the suit? -FNAF 2 seems very strongly to imply both the Bite of '87 and the Missing Children Incident happened over the course of its week, even as far as implying the mysterious day shift guard up as the possible suspect. -WHAT IS GOLDEN FREDDY WHEN THERE ISN'T ANYTHING INSIDE IT?!?!?!? -Where does the Puppet come into play, as it has a quite big, but as-of-yet unknown role in the backstory. Feel free to add some stuff, or correct some of the stuff I may be overlooking!